The Day Of The Rose
by Jamie-Bass
Summary: Harry is smitten by a new Slythering girl... He has conquered Lord Voldemort countless times... will he be able to conquer her heart? Hermione tries to get her point across to Ron but finds herself mixed up in a love triangle instead... how will the smart
1. 200 percent

Chapter one.  
  
Harry watched her as she looked at Snape explain the potion. Then he looked at Ron who was looking quizzically at Snape. Hermione was scribbling things down as fast as she could. Rose Levine, a Slythering, was the one that he was really watching. Taking the precaution that neither one, Hermione nor Ron caught on.  
  
-"Mr. Potter, What ingredient should we add after the jarling stone?"- Harry looked at Snape with surprise. Hermione slipped him a small paper. He read it and answered Snape.  
  
-"I suggest some bogsworth, sir."- Snape glared at him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx  
  
Hermione started talking about the lesson when Ron shut her up.  
  
-"Oh, bother. Hermione I just heard about all this for an hour. Would you stop it?"- Hermione didn't stop. Not even her little crush for Ron would stop her from talking about lessons.  
  
-"From the looks of it, Mr. Weasly you didn't understand a thing of the lesson. I think that you should go over it tonight."- Ron groaned.  
  
-"I'm going up to Hagrid's with Harry. Want to come?"- Hermione glared at him.  
  
-"No thank you. I need to study for, er, potions. Where is Harry anyway?"- Hermione was blushing as Ron noticed.  
  
-"Lord, Hermione. You know all the potions book by heart. What do you have to study? I dunno, he was going to talk to someone or something."- Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Ron. Then she walked up to her room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked down the hall for Rose's arrival. In a way she was very Hermioney. She was very studious and spent most of her time with her nose in her book. It had turned into somewhat a competition with Rose and Hermione. There she was. Walking toward him with her nose in a book, as usual. Harry got a book from a shelf and sat next to her. Then he followed her when she got up and pretended to bump into her. Her pile of books fell and Harry went down to help her.  
  
-"Sorry. I was immersed in my book."-  
  
-".The life cycle of the centaur tick?"- She asked reading the cover of the book Harry had been carrying. He blushed scarlet.  
  
-"Er, yeah, I, um, find the subject fascinating."-  
  
-"You are a Gryffindor, right?"- Harry nodded feeling ashamed at not being able to answer somewhat more elaborately.  
  
-"Well. Your colors sure bring honor to your house."- She giggled and walked away. Harry stared at her as she walked away.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx  
  
Hermione walked down to the common room and started reading. She looked through the library book looking for that special potion. She read it carefully a few times and started at the list of ingredients. When Harry and Ron approached her she slammed the book closed. Ron and Harry just gave her a strange looked and sat.  
  
-"So, coming down to Hagrid's?"- Harry asked fishing a roll from supper out of his pocket. Hermione looked at the two of them and smiled softly.  
  
-"Um. No. I want to study a few potions."-  
  
-"Lord, Hermione. The year has just started and you are already studying like crazy."-  
  
-"That's life Ron. I want to get great grades this year. I want to be the best student in class and this year."-  
  
-".there's more competition?"- Ron asked. Hermione's smile was lost. She shook her head at him.  
  
-"I suggest you do the same."- Hermione got the book and started browsing for it.  
  
-"Um. Ron, why don't you go get the cloak?"- Harry asked. Ron gave him a quizzical look. But Harry just pushed with his eyes.  
  
-"Uh, yeah sure."- Harry watched Ron walk up the staircase.  
  
-"Um, Hermione. I need your help."-  
  
-"Sure Harry. What's up?"-  
  
-"I need you to help me be a 200% student."- Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Hitting the books

Chapter two.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione crowded closer to the notice that had been posted in one of Gryiffindor's common room's walls. Ron, the tallest of the lot read it out loud.  
  
-"Visit to Hogsmeade this Saturday."- Hermione almost jumped with excitement.  
  
-"Great! I can get the materials I need now."-  
  
-"Materials for what? I can hardly imagine Hermione Granger not having a material for school."- Ron said sarcastically. Hermione shot him a glare. Harry noticed the tension and spoke up quickly.  
  
-"I need to send a note to Sirius. Want to come see Hedwig with me?"-  
  
-"Yeah, sure. I could go see if Pig has annoyed all the other owls yet."-  
  
-"I'll stay down here. Get everything ready for our study session, Harry."- Hermione said softly. Ron rolled his eyes at her. As soon as Harry and Ron had left the common room Hermione walked to her room. She pulled the four poster around her and opened the potion book she had so frantically closed the day before. She looked for the potion.  
  
-"Laryngitis potion-to quiet people you don't want to hear-, Lisper potion- to make people stop lisping-, Ah, here it is. Love potion." Hermione read the potion once more and started learning the spell. After a while she walked back down to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual corner. Hermione joined them.  
  
-"Ready Harry?"- Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
-"I don't get it Harry. Why do you want to go over all this rubbish again?"- Ron said in a bit of an exasperated tone.  
  
-"You wouldn't understand, Ron."-  
  
-"Okay, Harry. What do you add in a antidote right before the Unicorn's tail?"- Ron rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
-"This is to much for me."- Hermione watched as he went to sit with Fred, George and Lee.  
  
-"Phoenix tears."- Harry said after a while. After seventeen lessons with Hermione he was finally learning something.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
  
Rose sat in the library reading a charms book when Harry spotted her. He started walking toward her when Colin Creevy jumped in his way.  
  
-"Hi Harry! How you doing Harry? Everything okay, Harry?"-  
  
-"Yes Colin. I'll talk to you later."-  
  
-"Okay Harry."- Colin squeaked.  
  
Harry started making his way to the table were Rose sat again but noticed that she no longer sat there. He started strolling through the rows of books looking for her. She was in the Charms section. Harry watched her through the books. Her hair was held up with a butterfly clip against her head in a sloppy manner. Some curls of her light brown hair that had come loose framed her face. Her light blue eyes scanned the books. She bit her lip and moved her finger over the rows of books as she walked. When she found the pile of books Harry was hiding behind she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. Harry blushed and came out for behind the pile.  
  
-"Well. Um. The thinking behind the charms, by Nina Goshawks isn't there."- He said, trying to cover up.  
  
Rose shook her head, turned around, got a book from a shelf and pushed it into Harry's arms. Then she walked away.  
  
Harry looked at it. "The thinking behind the charms, by Nina Goshawks." He smiled to himself.  
  
-"She likes me."-  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx 


End file.
